OneShots AZ
by tearsnsorrow
Summary: This is a selection of one-shots... will be almost strictly Derek and Spencer  slash  based, but the rest of the gang will be involved. Any ideas for chapters will be greatly appriciated.
1. Chapter 1

So I know you guys are waiting for an update on Spencer's First and Coming Out... however due to a horrible case of writers bock and being busy I decided to set up an A-Z one shot section for myself... now if you guys have ideas for the one shots let me know and I will consider them. Hope you enjoy.

Spencer pulled the blankets over his head. It was sunny out and it hurt his eyes, or at least that's what he would tell anyone who asked. In reality he just didn't want to face another day in the life he was currently living. However, he knew he had an obligation to go to his job and hopefully save a life or two, even if his was in jeopardy.

"Get your ass out of bed you lazy whore."

Spencer knew he should run to his friends for help, knew that this wasn't his fault. But Eddie made him feel like he couldn't do that without being permanently indebted to whoever helped him.

Spencer got out of bed quickly, and went into the bathroom to shower. He locked the door quickly behind him. How had he let it get this bad? In order to get away he had to lock himself in a bathroom, it could be worse, but right now Spencer couldn't see how.

"You little bitch!" Spencer could hear Eddie trying to get in. "Get your lazy ass to work."

Spencer drew in a shaky breath, "I'm just showering then I'm leaving."

Spencer could hear Eddie pounding on the door. "You get your ass back in that bedroom and get dressed and leave now! You have to support me! Now get to work and don't forget to bring home my whisky this time."

Spencer didn't dare open the door, but he also knew it would be far worse if he didn't open it. He'd first met Eddie two months ago. He'd been sweet and caring and protective. Everything Spencer wanted, but after a few weeks things started to go downhill. Spencer didn't know that Eddie had a drinking problem, he didn't know that Eddie was abusive, and he certainly didn't know that he would be forced to do things he didn't want to.

Spencer slowly opened the door. Eddie grabbed him harshly by the hair. Spencer let out a shocked cry. "Don't please."

Eddie practically threw Spencer into the bedroom, which resulted in the younger man falling rather hard into the dresser. Spencer cried out in pain, but he kept the tears at bay. Quickly Spencer grabbed his clothes and slid into them. All of his clothes were too big. Recently he had lost almost fifteen pounds, which made his ribs stick out, and all of his clothes far too loose.

"Now get your ass to work you lazy fuck!" Spencer knew that Eddie was getting angry, so he grabbed his messenger bag, gun, and case files before heading out the door. Even if the team was off for the day.

As soon as he was down the street a ways and sure that Eddie wasn't following him Spencer pulled out his phone and dialled the one person he knew would come help him.

The phone rang several times before it was answered. "Morgan."

"Derek?" Spencer's voice almost broke upon hearing the older man's voice.

"Reid?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on you don't sound so good."

"I need you to come get me."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you now. Meet me at the coffee hut. Please, I need you."

"I'll be there in five. Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

Spencer fought the urge to cry. "Please?"

"Whatever you need pretty boy," Derek whispered into the phone.

Spencer walked hurriedly from his apartment building across a few streets. His breathing was becoming rapid, and he knew Derek would hear the change.

"Pretty boy?"

"Yeah Derek?"

"Talk to me."

"I need your help Derek. I've gotten myself into something I can't get out of alone." Spencer said looking cautiously behind him.

"I'm almost there, have you made it to the coffee hut yet?"

"I'm a couple blocks away. I'll be there in about a minute."

"Reid, whatever it is that's the problem I'll help you. I'll always be here for you. You know that right?"

Spencer looked behind him for the umpteenth time. "Thank you Derek. I don't know what I would do without you."

Spencer crossed another street. "I'm here."

Spencer stood, looking around for Derek's car. "I'm just coming around the corner."

Once Spencer saw Derek's car he hung up the phone. Derek stopped in front of Spencer long enough to let the younger man get in. "Where do you want to go pretty boy?"

"Can we just go to your place?"

Derek glanced over at Spencer. "Sure Reid."

It was only a five minute drive to Derek's town house. There was a small yard that was fenced, and a bright red door. Derek parked the car in front of the house, before getting out. Spencer sat there for a moment just to take a breath. Derek unlocked the door but waited for Spencer to be standing with him before opening the door. Derek went to the kitchen to grab himself a beer. "Reid? You want something to drink?"

"Is coffee an option?"

"Why didn't you get some while you were at the coffee hut?"

"I didn't have a chance to grab my wallet this morning."

"Alright I'll put some on."

Derek started the coffee before leading Spencer into the living room to sit on the couch. "Now what's going on pretty boy?"

"I need your help. I should have recognized the signs before I let it get out of control. But I was too busy being content with the fact that someone was interested in me, that I didn't realise what was going on until it was too late."

"Whoa Reid slow down. It is never too late. Now tell me what is going on."

"Well I've been seeing this guy."

Derek raised a brow but didn't say anything.

"And at first it was perfect. He was sweet and charming. But I didn't recognize the signs until he had moved in."

"What signs Reid?"

"Eddie, the guy I'm with, I didn't realize that he was abusive."

Suddenly the expression on Derek's face changed. "He's been hurting you?"

Tears welled in Spencer's eyes, and his throat tightened, so he just nodded. "You aren't going back there Reid. I won't let him keep doing this to you."

Then the tears were finding their way down Spencer's cheeks, and he couldn't stop. "Thank you Derek."

"Anytime Spencer." Derek said pulling the younger man into his arms. "He won't hurt you anymore."

Immediately there was a banging on the door. "You little fucking whore! You leave for work and instead are here with some guy? I'll kill you! You are such a cheap piece of shit!"

"Spencer, stay here. I'll handle this. Call Hotch for back up. He won't leave without a fight."

"But Derek." Spencer choked out clutching to the older man's shirt.

"I'll be fine. Call Hotch." Derek said walking cautiously to the door.

Spencer pulled out his cell phone, and dialled the familiar digits.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, it's Reid. I need you to send back up to Morgan's house."

"What's going on Spencer?"

"It would take too long to explain. Please just send back up now! Morgan's trying to play the hero part again; I don't want something bad to happen to him because of me."

"Alright calm down Reid. I'll be right there, and I'll call PD to get there fast." Spencer hung up the phone, and crept around the corner just far enough to see Derek trying to reason with Eddie.

"Man you don't want to do this." Derek said his hands rose in a non threatening way.

"You won't tell me what to do. Now give me my whore back." Eddie shouted taking a step closer to Derek.

"Spencer isn't a whore you can smack around. He is a Federal agent, and you aren't going to hurt him anymore." Derek said calmly.

Eddie gave a loud laugh. "You don't got a say in it. He is mine, and he is coming with me now."

Derek took a deep breath. "He is not yours Eddie. He has his own life and doesn't need you to ruin it for him. He's a good kid, and you are not going to ever touch him again."

Suddenly Eddies gaze shifted from Derek over to Spencer. Eddie lunged past Derek and grabbed for Spencer's neck. Derek reacted too slowly and Eddie had Spencer pinned to the wall. Spencer let out a strangled cry.

"Derek!"

Eddie promptly slapped Spencer across the face, which must have enticed Derek just enough because he tackled Eddie to the floor and started throwing punches everywhere.

After a moment it registered to Spencer what was happening, and he wrapped his arms firmly around Derek's strong shoulders. "Derek stop. Don't lower yourself to his level." Spencer said gently.

Derek stopped, and got up pulling Spencer with him. Spencer looked at him, feeling all the energy leaving his body. Derek turned and started walking out the front door, pulling Spencer along with him. "Come on Spence, let's go wait for Hotch."

Both men sat down on Derek's front steps, Derek's arms wrapped around Spencer's shoulders and Spencer's arms around Derek's waist. Both relishing in the fact the Eddie was unconscious. Or at least that is what they had thought.

It all happened so fast that Derek didn't know what had happened until it was too late. Hotch on the other hand who had just shown up, had fired his weapon once, and Spencer lay in a pool of blood that was fast forming.

Derek grabbed the younger mans' hand, "Spencer?"

Spencer looked up at Derek, eye's wide with shock and pain. "Derek, what just happened?"

Derek looked to Hotch for an answer. "That man just stabbed you, so I fired without hesitating."

It seemed simple when put like that. Eddie had stabbed Spencer, Derek hadn't even noticed, and Hotch had shown up not quite in time. Derek shifted so that Spencer's head was in his lap, and Hotch was putting pressure on the knife wound.

"Pretty boy, you are going to be alright." Derek said sad tears forming in his eyes. Spencer's wound was serious, and they all knew it.

The police officers arrived on the scene a moment later, confirming that Eddie was dead, and calling an ambulance for Spencer.

"Don't lie to me Derek, I know it's bad." Spencer said softly. "I'm just glad I don't ever have to go home to him again."

Hotch didn't ask any questions now wasn't the time or the place.

"Spence, when you make it through this we should go out for coffee or something." Derek said.

"I'd like that Derek. I wanted to ask you out so many times, but I figured you were too much of a ladies' man, and I was the wrong type for you."

"The wrong type? Oh Spence, there is a reason I call you pretty boy." The two shared what would be their last laugh, but neither admitted that it probably would be their last laugh.

"If I don't make it Derek-" Derek quickly cut Spencer off.

"Don't you even say that!"

"If I don't make it Derek, I want you to make sure that my mom is taken care of. Garcia will give you all the information you need."

"Of course pretty boy."

Spencer's eye lids started to flutter slightly. "And make sure that my books are donated to an underfunded library."

"Alright." Derek started to tear up more.

"And make sure my funeral is happy, I don't want all of you crying over me. I want you all to move on with your lives. Especially you Derek. You need to find someone who will make you happy, so you can settle down and stop playing hero."

"Spencer, you make me happy."Derek said leaning down and placing a caste kiss on the young genius' lips.

"Thank you Derek. You made it worth living these past couple of months." Spencer's eyes gave another flutter. "Hold me close to your heart and don't forget me. But move on."

Spencer's voice was starting to waver, and get raspy as blood wetted his lips.

Derek ran a gentle hand through the younger man's hair, as his eyes fluttered closed, and his breathing became shallow.

"Hotch where is the ambulance?" Derek asked, just as the ambulance came around the corner.

The EMT's quickly started working on the young man, trying their best to help him. Derek rode in the ambulance with him and Hotch said that he would meet them there.

Derek and Hotch sat in the waiting room, Hotch phoning everyone on the team to let them know what had happened.

Everyone sat, waiting, trying to hold it together for the sake of their youngest team member. They waited for hours without hearing anything. Finally the doctor came out and they all knew that he didn't have good news.

"Spencer Reid." The doctor said.

Everyone stood up.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could. But unfortunately he had lost too much blood before he arrived here, and the wound was too severe."

Penelope let out a strangled cry, JJ sat down quickly, Emily muttered an 'oh my God', Dave clenched his fists, Aaron patted JJ on the back, but Derek just stood there. The doctor was just walking away when Derek finally spoke.

"Can I have a minute with him?" His voice was faint and distant, but everyone one heard him loud and clear.

The doctor nodded and motioned for Derek to follow him. Derek was lead into the ER where the nurses were just finishing cleaning up. There was the dreaded white sheet covering Spencer's body, and Derek wasn't sure if he could do this anymore. The pain was all too real, and he let out a choked sob. The doctor patted him on the back before leaving the room.

"Just let the nurse know when you are done."

Derek nodded his understanding, and moved so he was standing right next to Spencer's lifeless body. Derek pulled back the white sheet. There was blood all over the younger man's face. Derek automatically grabbed a cloth and dampened it before slowly removing the blood. Once he was done he took one of Spencer's hands in his own.

"You know pretty boy, I never got a chance to tell you that I had secretly been in love with you since the day you showed up at the BAU. I regret not saying anything. But why didn't you say anything to me? You were being abused for two months before you said anything. I would have came to you and helped you when it first started it if you had said anything. Why'd you have to die on me? Why'd you leave me? I wanted to give you everything; I wanted you to be happy." Suddenly Derek couldn't contain his anger, and the tears poured out. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurting? Spencer I loved you so much. And we were both to blind to see that each other felt the same until it was too late."

Derek laid his head on Spencer's thin chest, and just cried for several minutes. Derek stood up, gave Spencer one final kiss before covering him up with the white sheet. Life wasn't fair and this proved it.

Derek walked back out into the waiting room, tears still on his cheeks. His family was sitting there all offering each other support. Derek sat down beside Penny. She grabbed his hand and just held it. This was a huge loss for all of them. However only Hotch knew how much this hurt Derek.

The family sat together for several long moments, before getting up give each other long hugs, and for the most part going back to their separate homes.

"Derek?" Aaron placed a hand gently on the younger mans shoulder. "I know he meant a lot to you, but it's time to go home."

It was then that Derek really broke down. "I can't just leave him alone Hotch! He was alone most of his life, and I sat there and watched him die. He needs to know. I need him to." Derek sobbed into Aaron's chest, his sentences being cut off by choked sobs.

Aaron let Derek cry, it was obvious that the younger man needed it. It was something that they all really needed. Losing their youngest member in such a shocking way, was a blow to all of them.

"Derek, he's in good hands here. Don't forget what Spencer told you. Remember me, hold me close but move on. That won't start yet Derek and I know that but the first step is going home. I'm going to drive you home and if you need anything phone me."

Derek just nodded. Aaron led him out to the car.

It took a long time for Derek to even be able to leave his house, but once he got past that his family was even stronger than before, they were more aware and closer. Derek went to Spencer's grave three times every year; once for Spencer's birthday, once for Christmas, and once for the anniversary of Spencer's death. Every year it got slightly easier to realize that Spencer was never coming back, but that also scared Derek. That realization made Derek feel like he was forgetting Spencer; that he was letting go. And even though Derek had promised Spencer that he would move on, the truth was he would never be able to move on from the young genius.

Don't forget to hit the happy button!


	2. Black

So this chapter is a great deal fluffier then the last, however it has some content that could offend some people. Just know that was not my intent by any means. And is you can guess where I got the idea for this I will be slightly shocked and may write a one shot of your subject choice for one of the following couples Reid/Morgan (Criminal Minds), Harry/Cedric (Harry Potter), Harry/Draco (Harry Potter), Harry/Charlie (Harry Potter), Harry/Ron (Harry Potter), Greg/Warrick (CSI), Columbus/Talahasse (Zombieland), Ben/Riley (National Treasure), Legolas/Aragorn (Lord of the Rings), Merry/Pippen (Lord of the Rings), Merton/Tommy (Big Wolf on Campus), Chase/Foreman (House M.D.), Will/Jack (Pirates of the Caribbean), Edward/Jasper (Twilight). Take your pick of those characters, and then you pick a topic to go with the characters. First person to correctly guess gets a one-shot.

When Spencer and Derek had started dating a few weeks ago neither realized the one significant difference between them. Perhaps because it wasn't so significant to them, or maybe because they had worked together for several years, whatever the reason they did not notice.

But one night it was made rather clear to them when they were out with the team for drinks. Derek was out dancing with the ladies, well random ladies anyway, and Spencer was nursing some kind of cooler that Derek had bought him.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Emily suddenly asked him.

"What?" Spencer said his eye brows furrowing together.

"Well Morgan. I mean you two are together yet he is dancing with everyone but you." Emily said with conviction.

Spencer suddenly realized how true this was but tried to shrug it off casually. "He's just having fun, I can let him have that much."

But Emily pressed on, "Why can't he have fun with you?"

Spencer looked out at the dance floor, why could Derek have fun with him?

"Just go out there and grab him, and grind up against him." JJ interjected.

Spencer bowed his head as the blush rose up his neck and into his cheeks.

Derek placed a kiss on his forehead, "Why's my pretty boy blushing?"

The girls giggled, and Spencer just shook his head. Derek shrugged and took his seat next to Spencer. They all had another round of drinks, and by this time Spencer was flushed from the alcohol, everyone else however were still barely buzzed.

Spencer leaned in and whispered something in Derek's ear, to which Derek laughed, "Pretty boy you are drunk."

Eyebrows furrowed together Spencer said, "No I'm not Agent Morgan, I am merely implying that my butt is just as good as those girls out there."

At this everyone at the table laughed a little even Aaron, who had taken off his tie and unbuttoned a couple of buttons.

Derek leaned in closer in an attempt to talk only to Spencer, "Your ass pretty boy is way better then any of theirs."

"Then why have you been pressed against their asses instead of Reid's?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Derek," Spencer said putting a pout on his face.

Everyone at the table leaned in slightly closer waiting to hear Derek's response.

"Cause I didn't think you'd want to dance."

"You never asked me."

"Fine pretty boy, let's go."

Derek stood and dragged Spencer up with him. "Wait what?"

"We are going to dance."

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"I have never danced before."

Derek leaned in and whispered in Spencer's ear, breath hot "You know how when we have sex we move together?"

Blushing Spencer nodded.

"We're gonna move together pretty boy." Derek stood up straight, taking Spencer's hand in his own lacing their fingers together. Derek pulled Spencer right into the middle of the dance floor. Spencer noticed that all the girls were glaring at him.

"It's just like our first time Spence; you're going to move with me." Derek whispered pulling Spencer flush against him. "I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Spencer melted against Derek, and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Their hips swayed together, their bodies became one. The girls on the dance floor gawked in envy as Derek's lips met Spencer's. That's when it happened; when their major difference was made known.

A young girl tapped Spencer on the shoulder, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Spencer turned, "Excuse me?" He had no idea what she meant.

"First we gotta put up with white women taking our men, and now we gotta put up with white men taking our men?" She was obviously upset.

"I don't know what you mean."

"She means black men, babe." Derek said sliding his arm around the younger man's waist.

"Mhmm. After drugs, gangs, and white women, there ain't any good black men left." She was angry now.

That was when it hit Spencer, he was white Derek was black, and the young girl was upset because she was black too.

"But underneath our skin we are all the same."

"What's underneath doesn't matter at first glance. Cause when I see you two, I see a whole lot of hurt from all the black women in the club."

Derek could tell she was starting to upset Spencer. "Look if you really love someone it isn't about their skin colour, or their gender, or their status. It is only about them. And this is coming from a black man who has had black women, white women, Asian, Latin, French, you name it I've had it. Yet for some reason they never lasted. And you know why? Because I didn't love any of them, until I met Spencer. It isn't because he's white, or a man. It is simply because no one else compares to him. I could never be with anyone else. And when you meet the right person you will understand how it feels. Come on Spence let's go have another drink." Derek said pulling Spencer away from the altercation.

Spencer had sobered up a great deal from the altercation. "She kind of has a point Derek." Spencer said slowly sitting next to Derek.

"But my point was more important. It matters more to be with someone you love then someone who is the same race."

Spencer laid his head on Derek's shoulder. They really weren't so different. And he knew this when Derek slid his arm around his waist and fought to protect their relationship.


	3. Coffee

This one is just a cute little fluffy one. The winner of my contest was 67luvcarter who I will be writing a one-shot for. It shall all happen and be amazing.

Coffee was Spencer's one weakness. He wasn't sure why but it had always been the one thing that made him feel safe and at ease. Then again, perhaps it was because coffee was the one thing that had always been there when he needed it. And right now he needed it bad.

Earlier that evening he and Derek had gotten into a huge argument which ended in Derek leaving to go to the office to pick up some files he had forgotten, or at least that was what he had yelled at the end of the argument, effectively ending it as he slammed the car door.

Spencer had walked back inside feeling upset and alone, he shouldn't have to feel like this alone, both he and Derek had been in the wrong, they were just exhausted and cranky, which is all the argument had really been. Spencer sat on the couch knees pulled to his thin chest, arms draped across knees, head slumped against his arms. He was really just thinking, but to the untrained eye it looked like the young man was quite upset.

Derek looked at his lover through the window, he hadn't really gone to the office; he had just gone on a short drive. But being away from Spencer, it felt like a life-time. Derek opened the door quietly, and stepped through the threshold. He could hear Spencer's shallow breathing from the door.

Spencer was still unaware of the familiar presence, still too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Derek knelt in front of Spencer. "Pretty boy?"

Spencer looked up, arms still on his knees.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I brought you something." Derek said offering Spencer his favourite blend.

Spencer smiled a little, "You didn't have to Derek. It was my fault too."

"Maybe," Derek said with a laugh. "But I'll never get to sleep if you don't have your coffee."

Spencer laughed. "So this is all for you is it?"

Derek sat the coffee on the end table, and pulled Spencer up off the couch. Spencer looked at Derek, his Derek. Why had they fought? He couldn't even remember anymore. Derek pulled Spencer into a heart warming kiss. When they pulled away they were breathless. Derek thought Spencer had forgotten about the coffee as they shuffled off towards their bedroom.

"Oh! Wait!" Spencer dashed back into the living room. When he reappeared he had his coffee with him, "Can't forget the coffee."

They both laughed.


	4. Dr Reid

Sorry guys this one is a little sexually graphic... which I seem to be good at lol. Any way to Spencer Reid (who does not have an actual account) I do plan on using your suggestion to some extent and thank you. And please continue to review I'm trying to be consistent but with working two jobs it's hard to find the time to write.

* * *

Derek never wanted to have to admit that he liked something weird, but man did he like something weird. It didn't take long after he had started dating Spencer for him to figure it out, however broaching the subject would take some thought.

They had just returned from a case and although both men were tired they decided to grab something to eat and then head back to Spencer's apartment. They sat on Spencer's couch watching a movie, Spencer's long legs stretched across Derek's lap while they ate. Once they had consumed their food Spencer took the take out boxes into the kitchen and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Did you want something to drink Derek?"

"Just a beer thanks."

Spencer brought back a couple of beers for them and sat close to Derek. They had been together for almost four months and even though they had had sex more than once, Spencer still didn't know how to act when they were just hanging out. Derek slid his arm around his genius. "You need to calm down Spence, you aren't going to do anything wrong."

Spencer snuggled into Derek's embrace, revelling in the warmth. It wasn't long before they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

When Spencer woke up the next morning he was laying on the couch head on Derek's chest covered with a blanket. But he couldn't remember lying down, or covering up. He furrowed his brow.

"What's that look for?"

"Did you move me last night?"

"Yeah I thought you were going to get a kink in your neck, but your bed is covered in books and other stuff so I just made us comfortable on the couch."

Spencer looked up at Derek, "Thank you." Spencer leaned up and kissed the older man.

Derek laughed a little before smacking Spencer's bottom lightly, "Now go put on your geekiest clothes 'cause I have something I want to do."

Spencer gave Derek a confused look, which only earned him another smack. "Okay, okay, I'm going."

Spencer scurried into the bedroom and put on some clothes, and one of the ties that Derek had gotten him.

"Don't forget your glasses," Derek called from the living room.

When Spencer came out Derek was sitting on the couch completely naked.

Spencer blushed, "Why did I have to get dressed if you were going to undress?"

Derek grinned and walked over Spencer his cock standing tall and proud. Spencer's blush increased. "Cause pretty boy, I want to fuck you in your nerd wear."

Spencer stammered, "You want to have sex while I'm fully clothed?"

"Yeah. You have no idea how much you turn me on when you look like this." Derek said rubbing Spencer through his pants. Spencer's breath hitched.

Derek pulled Spencer back over to the couch and sat down. Spencer looked down at him, he was still rather inexperienced.

"Pretty boy, get on your knees." Derek said gently.

Spencer knelt in front of Derek who's leg were opened wide enough for Spencer to be between them. Derek was lightly stroking his cock now. "Suck it."

Spencer leaned down and took the head into his mouth; Derek groaned and thrust his hand into Spencer's hair. Spencer hollowed his cheeks and took as much of Derek's length into his mouth as he could, which earned him a growl from deep in Derek's chest. Spencer continued to bob his head and lick along the length until Derek pulled him up.

"Come 'ere pretty boy." Derek said huskily his voice filled with lust.

Spencer got to his feet and was about to straddle Derek's lap when Derek stopped him. Derek undid Spencer's belt and pants. He pulled Spencer's pants and briefs down just far enough to free his cock and reveal his rounded bottom.

Derek leaned down just far enough to take Spencer's head into his mouth. If it weren't for Derek's arm around his thighs Spencer's knees would have buckled. Derek reproduced Spencer's actions perfectly and had the younger man moaning and groaning above him. Derek pulled away long enough to slick up his fingers before going back to Spencer's cock. Derek continued his ministration but slid two fingers into Spencer's tight entrance. Derek's fingers and mouth worked in time with each other.

"Derek," Spencer groaned. "I'm gonna come if you don't stop."

This only encouraged Derek to add a third finger and suck a little harder. Derek pulled away, "Come for me baby." Derek continued working his fingers in Spencer's tight hole, and used his hand to jerk Spencer to completion. Spencer gripped Derek's shoulder tightly and spurted all over his boyfriend's chest.

Derek held Spencer up waiting for the younger man to recover, all the time still working his fingers in Spencer's ass. Derek pulled Spencer into his lap, "You ready baby?"

"Please Derek." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Derek rolled a condom on his straining cock before helping the younger man lower himself on Derek's rather large cock. Spencer let out a small gasp as he seated himself fully; eyes closed his head thrown back. Derek held onto Spencer's hips holding the younger man still so he could adjust. Derek pulled Spencer's sweater vest over the younger mans head.

Spencer's eyes opened slowly, lustfully, and he leaned down to capture Derek's lips in a kiss which the older man quickly dominated. Spencer began to slowly roll his hip, eliciting a load moan from the man on top of him. Derek loosened Spencer's ties and removed it before up buttoning his shirt and sliding it off. Derek licked and sucked at Spencer's collar bone, forcing the younger man to whimper. Spencer's hips changed quickly from rolling slowly to a steady up and down motion. Derek leaned back one hand still on Spencer's hip, the other on a graceful thigh.

It wasn't long before this wasn't enough for both of the men. Derek pushed Spencer up onto his feet and around to the backside of the couch, before bending him over. Derek got on his knees and tongued Spencer's quivering hole, which made Spencer moan loud and wantonly. Derek slid Spencer's pants down so they were pooled around the young man's feet. Derek returned to his feet and pushed slowly back into the waiting hole.

"Derek," Spencer moaned. A flush was crawling up the younger man's back.

Derek held Spencer's hips tight as he started a torturously slow rhythm. It wasn't long before Spencer was pushing back with need.

"H-harder Derek." Spencer breathed out.

Derek wrapped a hand around Spencer's frail chest and pulled the younger man up so his back was flush with Derek's chest. The younger man laid his head back on Derek's shoulder exposing a great expanse of pale skin, which Derek quickly assaulted with his tongue.

Spencer moaned loudly, to which Derek answered by picking up his pace. It wasn't long before Spencer was squirming in his arms. Derek captured the younger man's lips, holding one hand tightly to the younger man's hip.

"Derek, I'm so c-close." Spencer said with a small moan.

Derek kept one arm wrapped around the younger man's chest, with his other hand on a slim hip. "Touch yourself Spence, make yourself come."

Spencer groaned but did as he was told. It was only a few moments before Spencer saw stars. He would have fallen forward if it weren't for a strong arm holding him up. Derek was only a few thrusts behind, before he let them fall so they were draped over the back of the couch.

As there breathing slowed Spencer shifted. "Derek, you're squishing me."

Derek chuckled. "Sorry pretty boy. Did you want to cuddle on the couch or in your bed?"

"You pick." Spencer said.

Derek lifted himself off of Spencer and took the geniuses hand pulling him into the bedroom. Once they were settled Derek laying with Spencer's head on his chest their arms and legs entangled, Spencer looked up at Derek. "Did I really have to wear that just to turn you on?"

"No pretty boy, I just always wanted to be able to do that with you." Derek said kissing the younger man's forehead.

"Kay." Spencer laid his head on Derek's chest and yawned letting sleep take him.

Derek smiled and let sleep take him as well. Just happy to be able to sleep with his boy in his arms.


End file.
